User talk:Saberstorm
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team .}} Help me!!!!! i want a sigbox!!!! and soz mate about unrealistic thing i just didnt understand it. TheGutsyChipmunk 22:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sara 20 - two things RE:Your claim of "Harassment" and the rebuttal of your allegations Opening Statement As I am sure you know, harassment is a big deal here, and elsewhere on much of the internets and the real world. However, I consider your complaint(s) to the Administrators to be a fabrication of erroneous and slanderous lies, as your complaint will be systematically dissected and discussed. Furthermore, much of your claims are unsubstantiated, and downright insulting. If you had an issues with me and my conduct, why did you not just message me, and request that I cease and desist? ---- Complaint, regarding alleged harassment ---- Systematic Rebuttal of points *'User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page...' **I did not violate rule 1.4 on the Halo Fanon wiki. No message on your talkpage was a personal attack, nor was I uncivil. please provide a quote and a link to the comments in question. *'...and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles...' **Fighting your attempts? Please, I was cleaning up after you. The page in question did not need archiving, to be blunt. It was still relatively short to not need it, thus my repeated attempts to remove the archive, and revert the page to the way it was before logs were moved. Also, you lack of communication with myself, or at least conveying your thoughts, opinions and issues to myself did not help matters. *'...and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article.' **Stalking? Explain how I was stalking. The page in question is , thus not stalking, but refreshing the page. Next, yes, I removed your request from 091's talkpage, and I apologize for that, as I was wrong to do so. *'I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me.' **I'm sure as heck you are not an Admin, nor can you figure out who the Admins on here are, as quarter of the users you messaged were actually just users, not admins. I won't comment on the veteran fanfiction writer stuff, but I will on your next comment. My behavior did not cross the line, because 85% of my actions were justified, as pointed out above. If this is crossing the line, you have seen nothing yet. ---- Conclusion My conclusion to your complaints are simple - they are nothing, but slanderous lies. Please cease and desist of this activity of creating erroneous lies, and distributing them to other members of this wiki, or I will see to it that administration action is taken. Good day, Sir, SPARTAN-118, Rollback user of Halo Fanon; Veteran 118's knavish behavior My Edit For the love of... Yes Maslab said as much on the talk page of the article but thank you. I do need to read Contact Harvest. Flame-124 02:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I seriously doubt that really. ONI could probably schedule her for a seemingly routine physical, inject her with a tranquilizer (as much as it takes, they have no qualms), then take her to whatever lab they want to dissect her in. Probably even lose all records of her even existing. Flame-124 03:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kerrigan RE: AlterHalo No? 118